In law love
by MJ dancer and Sonic lover
Summary: A fic I wrote just for married fans. But if you're not married, that's fine. Read anyways. Warning: sex scenes. Read at your own risk and please review.
1. Chapter 1

A blue hedgehog named Bernatte sits lonely at a kitchen table of a house she shares with Her robotizied husband Jules and heroic son Sonic. Jules is at Tails place helping him with an experiment while Sonic's out on a date with princess Sally acorn. She breathed a sigh of loneliness as she steered her cup of tea with a teaspoon with her right hand as she holds her head with her left hand and having her left elbow on the table.

_"I never thought I be all by myself in this house. I mean I do love Jules, but with the condition his in, I thought I'll never get lied again. And I can't do it with Sonic cause he's our son and he's still too young for sex."_

Suddenly, there were three bangs at the fount door which shot Bernatte out of her thoughts and looked directly at the door. Wondering who it could be, She grabbed both her hands on the table, pushed her chair back, got up and went to the fount door.

Bernatte unlocked the fount door reached for the door knob with her right hand, turned it and opened the door to find his brother in law standing outside smiling. Bernatte greetfully smiled from seeing his brother in law.

"Why hello Charles." Heanette greeted her brother in law.

"Hello Bernie, is Jules here?" Charles greeted back questionably.

"No, he's over at Tail's helping tails with his experiment and Sonic's on a date with Sally, but I'd love if you come in, I'm feeling lonely by herself." Beanette answered.

Charles nodded his head in agreement and expectance. Beanette moved aside for Charles and he came in. Then Beanette shuts the door, locks it and goes back to the kitchen to et some biscuits out of a cupboard and puts them on the table before making Charles a cup of tea as he sit at the table and starts telling Beanette about his resertch for derobotizing.

Charles tells Beanette about how he found a way to derobotize Jules without it killing him as they sit at the table close to each other eating some biscuits and dranking their tea. By the time he finished telling her abo his research, they were done with their teas and half way thourgh their biscuits.

"Oh that's wonderful Charles." Beanette complimented Charles in joy and hope as she hugged Charles.

"But I'm not sure if it well work, we'll have to test it on something with a broken limb." Charles told Beanette with concern.

Beanette let' go of Charles and looks at him with still a sense of hope in her eyes.

"What are you and Jules were planning if he gets derotizised." Charles asked Beanette.

"Well, we've been thinking about having another child and I've been hoping to sleep in the same bed with him again so we can make love like we used to." Beanette answered Charles.

"Charles looks down at the floor and sighs sadly. Beanette reads what's wrong with the long depressed look on his brother in law's face and the tone of his sigh and grew concerned for him.

"What's wrong?" Beanette asked Charles concerned.

"I've never got to get layed Bernie. I was always busy with my researches and expriments in the days of my youth and I had to look after Sonic because of what happened to you because of what Julien Ivo did with my invention." Charles explained to Beanette.

Beanette looks at the viewers/readers.

"For you adults that didn't read the comic books, Julian Ivo was Robotnick's birth given name." Beanette tells the viewers/readers before she turned her attention back to Charles.

Beanette reached out her left hand to Charles and gently placed it on his right hand.

"So you don't know what it's like, do you?" Beanette asked Charles with concern.

Charles looks at Beanette and shock his head sadly. Beanette smiled at Chales as she gtabbed his right hand and lifts it up as she stood up, making Charles stand up as he got startled. Beanettes then gently warps her arms around her brother in law and brings her face towards his slowly.

"I can help with that." Beanette told Charles.

Before Charles tried to question Beanette, she pressed her lips onto his into a kiss, then slowly slide her hands down his back right down to his buttocks. Charles started getting aroused from the feeling of Beanettes hands going down his back and onto his butt and more so as she started rubbing his butt cheeks gently.

Charles morned and closed his eyes in pleasure and brought his arms round her wrists with his right hand hand giving a petting to her buttocks on the left cheek as they continued kissing. Beanette then brought her tougne into Charles mouth.

Charles brought his tougne in her mouth and they French kissed for twenty seconds as Charles gently slides his left hand down her back onto her right butt cheek and massaged both the cheeks, making Beanettes moan in bliss. They brock the kiss and stared at each other passingly.

"How's that?" Beanette asked Charles.

"That feels great." Charles answered Branette.

"And that's just the start." Beanette told Charles.

Beanette looked down at Charle's genitels and saw that he has a boner. Beanette looks back at Charle's face and smiled at Charles.

"Can you wait in the bedroom please? I gotta get to the bathroom." Beanette said to Charles.

"Sure". Charles replied to Beanette.

They let go of each other and Charles went to the master bedroom as asked as Beanette went to the bathroom for a birth control tablet.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles went into the bedroom as Beanette went into the bathroom.

"LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN PLEASE!'' Beanette called out from the bathroom

Charles left the door opened as demanded and switched on the light from the light switch by the door. Then he went to bed, sat on it and looked down at his hardening dick. Charles grabbed it with his right hand and started jerking off, going slowly because of his age. He Somehow heard footsteps coming from the bathroom to the very room he's in.

He quickly let go of his dick, have both his hands on the bed and looked directly at the opened door as Bearette stopped at the door cell just outside the door. She's now wearing only bras and a pair of women's undies, making Charles grew horny at the site before him s his dick gets harder in Bearette's site as a wide smile comes on his face.

"Getting harder I see professor hedgehog." Branette said to Charles seductively.

"Oh yeah." Charles replied to Beanette as he nodded a yes with the smile widening on his face.

Beanette smoothly entered the master bedroom and shuts the bedroom door behind her. She suduceflluy approshes Charles gets her hands on his scuff and unwraps it off his neck. Then Charles clangs onto Beanette and kissed her as she takes off her bra. Beanettes gets Charles arms off her, takes off his jacket and then Charles grabs on to her female undies and pulls them down with Beanette helping out by getting her feet off the floor one at a time after Charles pulled down to her feet and she kicks them off.

Charles grabbed on to Beanette's breasts and rubs them gently, making her moan. They brock the kiss and they stared passionally at each other. As they stared, Beanete moved her rig hand down to Charle's cock and begins to smoothly rub her fingers on it, making him moan in pleasure. Then she moved down as she let go of Charle's cock, gets a ten second yiffing of it, smiling from the scent, licks it slowly with her tougne, puts it in her mouth and starts sucking on it.

"Oh yeah Bennie, that feels so fuckin good." Moraned Charles as he placed his hands on the back of Beanettes head and got a grip of it to hold her head in place.

Beanette contined sucking on Charle's cock and starts sucking faster she rubs it firm with her tougne while teasing his balls with her fingers, making Charles yell out what she perfurred to be called. After three minutes of this, Charles is getting close to his climax and quickly let's go of Beanette's head to press them on the mattress.

"I'm getting close Bennie." Charles warned Beanette.

She get's his cock out of her mouth.

"Cum if you must Charles." Beanette told Charles before putting his cock back in her mouth and resumes her sucking and rubbing with her tougne.

Charles morned loudly three times and did a long, rough moan as he Cammed in Beanette's mouth.

Beanette shallowed almost all the cum in her mouth, locked up the remains from Charle's cock and get it out again before swallowing the remains of the cum. Then she looked up and Charles and smiled at him, knowing that he enjoyed he blow job she'd just given him.

She climb onto the bed, lied down with her head between the pillows. She looked at Charles and signaled him to come to her with a waving of an index finger from her left hand. Charles understood the signal, he went onto the bed, lied on top of her, brought his face down to beanette's as she brought her face up a bit and they have a long french kiss together which lasted five minutes.

As they kissed, Beanette thrusted her hips up and rubbed her pussy against Charle's dick, surprising Charles. Beanette made sure to be gentle because of Charle's age. After seveal rubs, Charles is hard again and Chalres Brock the kiss and smiled lovingly at Beanette.

"Ready Bennie?" Charles asked Beanette.

"When you're ready, I'm ready Charles dear. Please take me." Beanette answered Charles.

Charles slowly inserted his cork into Beanettes's pussy. He pulled out enough to have the tip remaining then quickly rusted back in, getting a load grant from Beanette at first, then after a few more thirsting in and out, Beanette morned in pleasure from the feeling of Charle's cock going back and forth in her.

"Oh yes Charles, you're so good. I've haven't had this feeling since that honeymoon with Jules, it's so fuckin good, oh yeah." Beanette complminted Charles as she moaned in great pleasure.

"Yeah you're kidding about this shit. This does feel fuckin good. So much better than Musterbating." Charles said as he also moaned in great pleasure.

As Charles continued thrusting back and fourth in Beanette, he moved his head to her breasts and sucked on the right breast while he massaged her left breast.

"Oh Charles, you're so much better than Jules." Beanette compliminted ChRles again.

They went into climax and they both camed at almost the same time, wi Beanette just one second and fifty seven mano seconds. Charles started slowing down on sucking Beanette's right breast, but she told him to keep going and he did till she felt a bit of breast milk come out right I into his mouth.

"You can stop now Charles." Beanette told Charles.

Charles got Beanette's nipple out of his mouth and lifted himself up to look at Beanette as she looked back up. They stared at each other for a little while.

"I'm not gonna get you pregnant am I?" Charles asked Beanette out of concern but still smiling lovingley.

"No worries Charles, I'm on birth control." Beanette answered Charles.

Relived, Charles kissed Beanette on the forehead and turned around so that they in a sixty nine position and started licking her pussy while massaging her butt as Beanette starts giving Charles another blowjob while also massaging his butt. They both kept going as hey went from ass massaging to ass smacking each other's butts until they both reached climax again and this time both camed at the same moment.

Beanette shallowed Charle's cum, slurped up he remianing cum around his cock and shallowed while Charles locked up and shallowed her cum in, on and around her pussy. Beanette lied back in moderate assulstion and satisfation, but Charles is not done yet.

He grabbed on to Beanette's inner thighs and brought her butt in his face. He licked the hole in a circler motion for one minute, then he shoved his tougne deep into it, going faster from hearing Beanette moan loader from the pleasure his giving her.

After two and a half minutes, he pulled his tougne out, got up and turned around as he moved between Beanette's inner thighs so his cock is facing her ass. Charles rubbed his cock against Beanette's butt.

"What do they call this one?" Charles asked Beanette as he contined rubbing his cock against her ass.

"It's called hotdogging. And the position we're in before is call d a sixty nine position." Beanette answered Charles.

"Now stop rubbing your dick on my ass and shoved it in there you you dirty perv." Beanette ordered Charles.

"With please miss." Charles responded to Beanette.

Charles gently pressed the tip of his cock up Beanette's ass hole, then he shamed it up her her ass getting a gasp from her. Beanette felt a joint of pain in there for a few moments at first, but after a few more thirstings of Charle's dick in there it was soon replaced with pleasure. Charles squeezed Beanette's left butt cheek while thrusting in and out of her, making her squealed in delight.

"That's right, styellow for me you slut." Charles told Beanette.

After seven minutes of this, Charles camed inside her butt and waited two minutes before pulling his cock out from her ass hole. He crawled oved Beanette, lied on top of her and both kissed and embraced each other. Then they stared passionly at each other.

"Thank you for giving me a taste of how it feels Bennie. It's wonderful, I love you." Charles thanked Beanette.

"Anything for my favorite brother in law and I love you too." Beanette said to Charles.

She restted in his arms as he stocked her hair gently. Suddenly, they both heard a load knocking at the door which startled them.

"That could be Sonic or Jules." Beanette said in panic.

Charles and Beanette quickly got off the bed and Charles picked up his chothes and put them on in a hurry as Beanette hurriedly puts on her female undies, bras and rushed off to e bathroom where the rest of ther clothes were. Charles left the master bedroom, slamimed the door shut, rushed to the fount door and opened it with his left hand just to find Sonic standing on the door mat. Charles smiled in delight from seeing his favorite only nephew as Sonic smiled back.

"Sonic." Charles greeted.

"Uncle Chuck hey, what are you doing here." Sonic greeted back questionably.

"I was just keeping your mother company." Charles answered Sonic.

"That's nice." Sonic compliminted just as Beanette came to the fount door to see who it is.

Charle made way for Sonic to get in. He came in, Chalres shut the fount door and locked it. Hey went to the table and Sonic sat there with his uncle as Beanette made som berwages. Sonic told his mum and Uncle on how his date with Sally went With Beanette serving the brewages when half way on the story of his date. After he finished, Charles went on telling him the good news on how he found on his research in how to get his dad derobotizied without it killing him.

"That's great uncle Chuck, dad will be pleased when he hears of it." Sonic told Charles cheerfully.

then there was another knock on the fount door. Sonic zoomed to the door, unlocked it and opened it with his left hand to find his robotizied father standing on the door mat.


End file.
